


colors

by water_poet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colors, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, RPF, SO GAY, Why do I do this, crankiplier - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: You were red, and you liked me cuz I was blueYou touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY CRANKILPLIER

From the moment he lays eyes on the red he's in love.

Ethan's always been one for sappy stories, no matter how cringeworthy they may be. He's a sucker for roses left on doormats, holding hands in the park, throwing snowballs at each other and kissing hit cocoa off each other's tongues.

He's a walking YA novel at heart and he doesn't really mind. 

His hand is shaking and there's a voice in his ear, deep and low like the pounding of his heart.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" he breathes.

He's lying and the red knows it. He wraps his strong arms around him and pulls him closer. Their hearts are beating in rhythm now, and he's content to close his eyes and listen to it for the rest of his life.

"You're lying, blue"

He always calls him that, when he affectionately ruffles his hair or presses kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his inner thighs. Kisses gentle enough to leave his heart fluttering or dark bruises littered across his pale, freckled skin.

The red always mutters apologies to him, cooling the marks with his tongue afterwards. Ethan chuckles and rolls his eyes, running his hands through red fluff and giggling softly.

"Can't be worse than this, right?" he'll murmur softly, feeling tears prick his eyes as he trails a finger or two across his cheek, feeling every bump and scar.

God, he hates his body.

Mark shushes him and whisper-laughs, kissing his cheeks and forehead, muttering lies about beauty and perfection and god knows what else because he's Mark and he's got that annoying knack for seeing good where it doesn't exist.

Ethan's not perfect. Not even close.

"What do you ever see in me?"

His favorite question. He's got a feeling it's Mark's, too, since his dark eyes light up at the opportunity to shower him with a billion false compliments he doesn't deserve.

But he doesn't do that this time. Instead, he's silent, running one of his hands across Ethan's shoulder, his waist, his hipbone, his thigh. The smaller shivers as warm, calloused skin comes in contact with his own, embarrassingly white and scarred.

"Stop it" he mutters, before he can stop himself. Mark's touch is gone and he wants to cry because he's so fucking stupid.

"Why?"

"You're a liar. I'm nobody"

There's silence again before the whole bed creaks as Mark pulls Ethan somehow closer, pressing his lips to his forehead and stroking the mass of blue strands that fall in front of his face. 

"You're an idiot, that's for sure" he mutters, but Ethan hears the smile on his lips. Their eyes meet like a stupid romcom, dark chocolate and warm hazel, shining in the dim light. To the surprise of both, there's tears across each other's cheeks.

One kisses the other, although they're not quite sure which is which. Ethan moans softly as Mark bites his lower lip gently, tasting him. He pressed his hands against his broad chest, savoring feelings he can't possibly deserve. 

"You know" Mark mutters against the blue's lips. "I saw some moron on my feed the other day. He had some knockoff blue Jacksepticeye hair, and was spouting some sentimental shit about how 'you'll never not matter'. Know him?"

"I really hate you sometimes" Ethan replies, rolling his eyes as Mark nuzzles against his neck. He shoves him playfully, and it only encourages the red fluff to move closer.

God, he's lucky. He's loud and stupid, he swears too much and loves himself too little and yet he's happy. He's warm and safe and there's no a single thing he could want more than this.

"Wanna fuck?" 

"You're really _bad_ at this"

More kissing.

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Worry not, I have not abandoned NatePat. I've been a bit busy, but the next chapter is in the works!


End file.
